During normal sinus rhythm (NSR), the heart beat is regulated by electrical signals produced by the sino-atrial (SA) node located in the right atrial wall. Each atrial depolarization signal produced by the SA node spreads across the atria, causing the depolarization and contraction of the atria, and arrives at the atrioventricular (A-V) node. The A-V node responds by propagating a ventricular depolarization signal through the bundle of His of the ventricular septum and thereafter to the bundle branches and the Purkinje muscle fibers of the right and left ventricles.
Atrial tachyarrhythmia includes the disorganized form of atrial fibrillation and varying degrees of organized atrial tachycardia, including atrial flutter. Atrial fibrillation (AF) occurs because of multiple focal triggers in the atrium or because of changes in the substrate of the atrium causing heterogeneities in conduction through different regions of the atria. The ectopic triggers can originate anywhere in the left or right atrium or pulmonary veins. The AV node will be bombarded by frequent and irregular atrial activations but will only conduct a depolarization signal when the AV node is not refractory. The ventricular cycle lengths will be irregular and will depend on the different states of refractoriness of the AV-node.
During organized atrial tachycardia (OAT), including atrial flutter (AFL), the supra-ventricular rhythm is dominated by a re-entrant circuit caused by substrate changes in the atria. The effect of conduction of OAT to the AV node can result in either regular or irregular or repeating patterns of ventricular cycle lengths. The group beating patterns of ventricular cycle lengths are observed due to different levels of blocks in the proximal and distal AV node. One common pattern arises due to a 2:1 block in the proximal AV-node and a 4:3 Wenkebach block in the distal AV-node resulting in a repeating pattern of ventricular cycle lengths including two short cycles and one long cycle. Other normal and abnormal rhythms of the heart that produce variability in ventricular cycle lengths include sinus tachycardia, respiratory sinus arrhythmia, runs of premature atrial contractions (PACs) and runs of premature ventricular contractions (PVCs).
In the past, atrial arrhythmias have been largely undertreated due to the perception that these arrhythmias are relatively benign. As more serious consequences of persistent AT/AF have come to be understood, such as an associated risk of relatively more serious ventricular arrhythmias and stroke, there is a greater interest in monitoring and treating atrial arrhythmias than in the past. Furthermore, since AF and OAT typically co-exist with transitions between AF and OAT, detection and monitoring of both forms of AT are important in managing patient care, such as providing appropriate dosages of anti-coagulation therapy.
A variety of techniques have been developed for collecting and interpreting data concerning the electrical activity of the heart using external medical devices (EMDs) both in the clinical setting and by way of portable external monitors worn by an ambulatory patient or implantable medical devices (IMDs) implanted in an ambulatory patient to collect data relating to electrical heart function during daily activities of the patient.
Methods for discriminating cardiac arrhythmias have been developed for use in dual chamber implantable devices wherein both an atrial EGM signal and a ventricular EGM signal are available. Discrimination of arrhythmias can rely on atrial and/or ventricular cycle lengths, cycle length patterns, and EGM morphology. Such methods have been shown to reliably discriminate ventricular arrhythmias from supra-ventricular arrhythmias.
However, in single chamber implantable devices or in implantable or external monitoring devices, an atrial EGM signal is not always available for use in detecting and discriminating atrial arrhythmias. Detection and discrimination of AF and OAT is important, however, in properly treating the patient and preventing more serious, life-threatening or debilitating events.